La fangirl et le monstre
by Kali Smith
Summary: Un monstre, un autre monstre. Entre la vampire sans espoir ni rêves et celui qui a trop souvent trahi pour vivre en paix, qui sauvera l'autre ? Histoire beaucoup moins mélodramatique que le résumé aimerait bien le faire croire, saleté de résumé. *Sbaf*


Emilia Rosentbaum soupira, et essuya ses joues. Elle posa doucement le volume 6 des aventures mirifiques de Harry Potter à côté d'elle, ôta ses lunettes pour les poser à côté d'elle. Comment expliquer qu'elle avait à chaque fois l'impression de perdre un membre de sa famille, chaque fois qu'elle relisait le passage ou Dumby mourait ? Ceci dit, elle pleurait souvent le long du 7 aussi, à cause de son adoration de Snape.

**- Lucifer !** appela-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se tourner vers la porte pour dormir, mais une silhouette transperça la nuit, accompagnée d'un cri perçant et aigu, le cri d'un oiseau de proie fondant sur sa proie. Et justement, c'était un grand hibou qui se coulait maintenant à l'intérieur de la chambre. La jeune fille accueillit avec un sourire de ravissement l'imposant Grand Duc qui se posait à présent sur le lit, transperçant ses draps de ses serres meurtrières. Emilia ne s'en souciait guère. Le lendemain, elle s'attendait à recevoir quelques coups pour avoir encore « fait venir cette bestiole du diable » - d'où son nom, par opposition à ces barbares qui parlaient de le fusiller - allait recevoir des menaces, aussi bien pour son oiseau que pour elle, et les nombreux regards de dégoût de ses parents face à la larve qu'elle était, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Ses chers parents n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'à force, elle s'y était tant habitué qu'elle s'en moquait totalement, et que le plus grand mal qu'ils pourraient lui faire serait qu'ils lui enlèvent ses Harry Potter, la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de rêver… De rêver… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu la saveur.

Elle sentit un goût cuivré envahir sa bouche, et ne s'aperçut que tardivement qu'elle s'était mordu si fort la lèvre qu'elle l'avait rouverte.

Elle s'allongea. La douleur ne représentait plus rien pour elle, et c'en était triste à mourir…

Ses rêves… Elle se reprit à penser à ses 11 ans, à l'allégresse qu'elle ressentait à l'arrivée d'une lettre, qui se dissipait bien vite et se transformait en chagrin lorsqu'elle s'apercevait que ce n'était pas la lettre qu'elle voulait voir arriver, pour elle. Poudlard.

Et maintenant… Elle se rassit et rejeta ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, au-delà du dossier du lit.

Un miroir était collé sur la porte de son armoire. Elle fixa son reflet d'un regard désabusé et eut un maigre sourire en voyant cette trace d'elle-même qu'elle en était venue à haïr.

Ses cheveux lisses, fins et filandreux, tant qu'on aurait dit de la toile d'araignée, collés à son crâne, avaient cette teinte qu'elle tenait de sa mère, qui l'appelait « blond cendré » mais qui selon elle ressemblait plus aux cheveux d'une vieille femme qui tentait de camoufler sa vieillesse à l'aide de pâles teintures. Sa peau, pâle, très pâle, trop, était transparente et bien mince sur son visage et son corps décharnés par la maladie. Elle avait un air de lapin anémique et il ne lui manquait que les longues oreilles et la queue en forme de pompon pour finir le travail. Ses dents étaient bien trop pointues, comme taillées exprès, ou comme si elle les avait emprunté à un fauve. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, autant que sa peau livide, et ses yeux délavés, éthérés, qui lui renvoyaient un ennui profond, étaient profondément cernés, sans qu'elle ne dorme pas assez. Elle eut un petit rire de gorge. Au contraire, elle dormait trop…

Son visage, en lui-même, était assez fin, triangulaire, lui donnant souvent un air rêveur démenti par l'expression de ses yeux gris perle, dissimulés sous des lunettes teintées à la fine monture.

Elle aurait pu être belle si elle avait vécu autre part, libre et en bonne santé, mais ici, elle ressemblait au spectre d'un vampire cadavérique.

Et pour cause. Elle ne pouvait prétendre être autre chose.

Non, elle n'était pas un spectre, mais elle y ressemblait, était cadavérique, et…était vampire…

Elle dévoila son poignet sur lequel se dessinait nettement deux profonds trous rouges, entourés de quelques autres moins prononcés qui formaient la marque d'une mâchoire, comme si les dents d'un…oui, d'un vampire…s'étaient plantés en elle pour s'abreuver de son sang. Elle leva le poignet pour examiner les marques à la lumière de la lune, lumière qui lui importait peu puisqu'elle était parfaitement nyctalope. Ses veines d'un violet bleuâtre qui tirait fortement sur le pourpre se dessinaient parfaitement sous la peau diaphane, et sous la lumière blanche qui entrait par la fenêtre, et elle eut un moment l'irrésistible envie de plonger ses crocs dans sa propre chair, oui, sa propre chair, peu importait tant qu'elle buvait…

Mais elle ne le fit pas. A la place, elle fit signe au grand volatile nocturne qui sautilla vers elle, lui écorchant les jambes, puis saisit le gros rat d'égout que son compagnon lui offrait, et but la maigre quantité de sang qui subsistait dans le corps du rongeur.

Emilia était malade. Gravement malade. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle le serait moins si ses parents ne la cloîtraient pas comme un secret honteux…comme un monstre. Elle calma son ressentiment.

Elle avait mordu un garnement lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans. Ce dernier passait son temps à essayer de soulever sa jupe et de baisser sa culotte, et cette fois il était allé trop loin en touchant à son intimité. Plus jamais depuis que…

Elle avait ingurgité au moins un bon litre de son sang avant que l'on ne la sépare brutalement à la proie. Elle se souvenait vaguement du reste. On l'avait brusquement allongé sur un lit sanglé, et emmené dans un hôpital dans lequel on lui avait diagnostiqué la maladie du vampire, quelque chose proche à la fois du syndrome de Renfield, d'une leucémie et du fait d'être albinos. Une maladie qui n'avait été que récemment découverte, une maladie pour l'instant incurable. Il y avait bien des médicaments qui avaient été inventés pour calmer les ardeurs meurtrières des malades assoiffés de sang, mais ils n'étaient pas couverts par la sécurité sociale et ses chers parents tenaient là une raison de l'enfermer et d'oublier qu'elle existait, qu'elle était leur fille. Leur fille ?

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina ses parents. Sa mère, avec ses airs de petite souris timide, en réalité sadique, ses longs cheveux ternes toujours attachés, son regard marron de haine, et de lassitude, qu'elle posait sur elle avec un air de profond dégoût.

Ethernal Grinwalt ou Grünewald, une petite femme métissée d'allemand et d'anglais, dont le père avait été un fervent adorateur de Hitler. Le père et sa fille auraient adoré Voldemort, s'ils l'avaient connu, pensa-t-elle avec haine.

Son père. Elle avait à la fois beaucoup plus de mal et beaucoup plus de facilité à le voir mentalement. Un homme grand, au teint hâlé, sa crinière brune se rattachant à une courte barbe, aux yeux gris et méfiants. Il était incapable de rester calme et la frappait souvent lors de ses colères. Elle estimait qu'il avait un problème avec son ça, qui était manifestement trop développé, et son surmoi, qui ne l'était manifestement pas. Le moi qui en résultat était instable et brutal.

Oui, bon, hein, elle se la pétait, mais elle était seule avec Lucifer ! Qui donc allait l'entendre ?!

_Les pensées ont parfois une puissance insoupçonnée…_

Oh, non, arrête, Dumby ! Ses pensées n'allaient pas la conduire la où elle voulait être !

_Ah oui ? Ouvrez les yeux, jeune fille… Ouvrez les yeux…_

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle lança mentalement une réplique cinglante au vieil homme qui squattait son cerveau - était-elle folle ou juste schizophrène et atteinte d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? - et sentit un sursaut de sa part. Dans son cerveau, en un endroit obscur, sans doute dans les 98% qu'elle n'était pas sensée utiliser, une…explosion… survint - elle ne connaissait pas d'autre terme pour expliquer ce qu'elle sentait - la plongeant dans le noir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut un bruissement et le cri de son hibou.


End file.
